Mindennek megvan az ára
by Yatemu
Summary: A történet alapja hogy mi történt volna ha Zelgadis sosem változott volna Kimérává.


**Mindennek megvan az ára.**

**1. Fejezet**

A fiú magányosan ült a tömött fogadóban és némán bámulta az előtte lévő tányért.

Valamit ennem kell – gondolta. Régen ez nem jelentett problémát, de mióta… Miért nem tudja elfelejteni? Hiszen csak alig ismerte csak egy gyerek volt még, egy kislány.

Eszébe jutott az első este, amikor degeszre ették magukat abban a fogadóban. Eddig még senki sem tudta felvenni vele a versenyt, ha evésről volt szó, de az a törékeny kislány. „Törékeny"? Különb harcos volt, mint bárki, akit ismert.

Még mindig nem nyúlt a tányérjához. Nem értette mi lelte, hiszen már két éve. Két hosszú éve de azt a boci szemű vézna lányt nem tudta kiverni a fejéből.

Ekkor hirtelen egy férfi lépett az asztal mellé. Gourry lassan végigmérte: fehér ruhát és hosszú fehér köpenyt viselt, amit egy rubinszínű ékkő tűzött össze. A szeme kék volt az arca, pedig sápadt, de nem lehetett jól látni, mert a teljes baloldalát eltakarta a fekete haja ami belelógott az arcába. A haja hátul kicsit furán állt erre Gourry fel is figyelt, mert nagyon ismerősnek tűnt neki.

Mit óhajt?- Kérdezte Gourry bár igazán cseppet sem volt rá kíváncsi.

Beszélnünk kell – válaszolt az idegen – leülhetek?

Gourry először nem akarta, nem volt ehhez kedve. Most nem. De mikor észrevette a másik szemében azt a mély szomorúságot és fájdalmat, megsajnálta és némán bólintott.

- Annyira nagyon sajnálom – kezdte az idegen – én nem…nem ezt akartam – szabadkozott tovább. Gourry kezdte furcsán érezni magát. Mit akar ez tőlem? Már ott tartott, hogy fogja magát és otthagyja amikor:

- Figyelj Gourry! Amit most elmondok az hihetetlennek fog tűnni, de kérlek…

- Honnan tudod a nevemet? – vágott közbe.

Ha végighallgatsz ezt is elmondom, de kérlek nagyon figyelj. – Gourry nem tudta mit csináljon volt valami a másik szemében, ami arra kényszeríttette maradjon, ezenkívül addig sem gondol Linára. (Persze ebben nagyot tévedett.)

- A nevem Zelgadis – kezdte az idegen – és ez az egész két és fél évvel ezelőtt kezdődött, amikor Rezo a vörös pap felkeresett és tett nekem egy ajánlatot…

Mikor végzett Gourry csak ült meredten a falat bámulva. Zel nem várt többet annyira nem naiv, hogy azt higgye Gourry mindent felfogott elsőre, de mégis volt valami a szemében ami…

- Szóval – kezdte – azt mondod, hogy alig egy hete visszautaztál az időben és megakadályoztad, hogy Rezo elátkozzon? – Gourry szünetet tartott Zel pedig bólintott. – És mert te – folytatta – ezt megtetted Lina ezért halt meg?

- Én nem… nem tudtam, nem gondoltam elvakított a vágy. Sajnálom, nem tudom mit mondhatnék.

- Vagyis ha minden normális lenne a „kicsi lány" még most is élne?

- Elvileg azzal, hogy nem voltam ott, és nem én szöktettem meg, bár igaz hogy egyedül is megszökött, de mikor utána találkozott Rezoval nem menekült el, ahogyan velem, hanem szembeszállt vele. Ugyan megölte Rezot és így Sapranigdo nem kelt életre, de a harcban Lina is meghalt, gondolom: mert nem voltunk mellette.

- És most azért jöttél, hogy mindezt elmond nekem? – Zel érezte a dühöt Gourry hangjában, nem hibáztatta érte.

- Segítened kell, ez nem maradhat így. Tennünk kell valamit.

- Mit?

- Visszamegyek és megakadályozom, magamat, hogy megváltoztassam a múltat.

- Mintha azt mondtad volna az amulett eltörött?

- Van más út is – szólt Zelgadis és hirtelen nagyon komoly lett az arca – és ehhez kell, a te segítséged.

**2. Fejezet**

Gyönyörű reggel volt. Az erdő szikrázott a napsütésben, de senki sem láthatta, mert az egész falu az igazak álmát aludta. Kivéve két alakot, akik a falu végén egy útkereszteződésben álltak.

- Azt tudtam, hogy Lina neked adta oda a Bölcsek kövét, sőt azt is gondoltam, hogy te nem tartod majd magadnál, hanem elrejted valahova. De az eszembe se jutott – dühöngött Zelgadis. – hogy odaadod ajándékba az első jöttmentnek, aki az utadba kerül.

- Szegény kislány olyan szomorú volt, én csak fel akartam vidítani. – szabadkozott Gourry.

- Istenem?!!!!

- Várj csak! – szólt Gourry – Miért nem keresed meg a szobrot azon az aszális micsodán?

- Az asztrális síkon? Már próbáltam de nem sikerült Lina átka tartós, még mindig hat.

Elég levert hangulatban voltak, egyikük sem tudta, hogy most mihez kezdjen, csak bámulták a földet a lábuk alatt.

- Szegény kislány – jegyezte meg Gourry – eddig eszembe sem jutott, remélem megtalálta az édesapját.

- Hogy micsoda? – kapta fel a fejét Zelgadis

- A lány, akinek a szobrot odaadtam, az édesapját kereste.

- Hogy nézett ki?

- Mit tudom én, sosem láttam, gondolom középkorú férfi…

- Idióta! Nem az apa. A lány.

- Ja. Hát elég fiatal és fekete haja volt. Azt hiszem fehér ruha volt rajta és a korához képest izé… hát… nagyok voltak a… - Gourry megakadt, de Zel befejezte:

- A mellei?

-Honnan tudtad? – De mire Gourry megkérdezte Zel már elindult.

- Gyere már, sietünk.

És elindultak az úton, ami mellett egy tábla állt:

SEYRUN erre.

**3. Fejezet**

Az út Seyrunba két napig tartott. Ez alatt Zelgadis Améliáról mesélt Gourrynak.

- Ez már komolyan sok. – szólt Gourry – Az idő utazós múlt változtatós meséd még oké, de hogy az a lány, akinek a babát odaadtam egy hercegnő volt, azt már nem veszem be.

- Miért?

- Mert egy hercegnő… szóval… nem… nem ilyen.

- Várj csak amíg meglátod az apját. – mosolygott Zelgadis.

Seyrun pontosan olyan volt amilyennek Zelgadis emlékezett rá a béke csöpp szigete. Mindenki boldog volt és elégedett.

Egy étteremben ültek Zel azon gondolkodott, hogy beszélhetnének Améliával? Amúgy ez nem jelentene gondot, de most. Közben Gourrynak is visszatért az étvágya, már a menü felét befalta és most jött a másik fele.

- Na és hogy jutunk be a hercegnőhöz? – kérdezte Gourry tele szájjal, mintha csak leolvasta volna Zel arcáról aggodalmát.

- Nem tudom – felelte őszintén.

Zel még akkor sem tudta mikor a palota ajtajában álltak és farkas szemet néztek a két őrrel. A kapun könnyedén bejutottak, de ez rázósabb lesz.

- A hercegnőhöz jöttünk.

- Amélia hercegnő nem fogad látogatót.

Megértem – gondolta Zel – két idegen férfi keresi a hercegnőt, ez elég gyanús lehet.

- Kérem szörnyen fontos lenne, csak a hercegnő segíthet.

- Sajnálom. – Mondta az őr, de cseppet sem tűnt együtt érzőnek.

Nem adhatja fel – gondolta – Zelgadis beszélnie kell Améliával. Talán ha…

- Kérem, mondja meg a hercegnőnek, hogy ez vészhelyzet és az igazság nevében segítenie kell! - Zel megpróbált minél hangosabban ordítani. Tudta hogy Amélia szobája épp felettük van látta azt is, hogy nyitva az ablak, ha pedig meghalja ezt, nem bír majd ellenállni. (Szerencséje volt).

- Vezessétek őket a fogadó terembe! – szólt ki egy nagyon ismerős hang a felettük lévő ablakból.

Az őrök átengedték őket. Amikor beléptek a terembe Amélia már ott volt. Zel megállapította hogy semmit sem változott, ugyanaz a kislányos arc és csillogó szemek.

- _Az igazság nevében kíméletlenül lesújtok az ellenségre, lehet bármilyen félelmetes, jöhet akár szörny, mutáns, varázsló, nincs a földön olyan gonosz, aki legyőzhet. Míg a gonosz csírája nem pusztul ki teljesen az igazság öklének, kell lecsapnia sebesen. – kezdett bele Amélia. Zel, -ugyan ez magát is meglepte- de szórakoztatónak találta a műsort, viszont sietett így nem hagyhatta Améliát belemelegedni._

- Az igaságot megvallva hercegnő, röstellem ugyan, de az előbb kicsit túloztam – lépett közelebb Zelgadis és mélyen meghajolt – csak hogy fenséged fogadjon minket. Mivel hallottam hogy fenséged milyen nagylelkű, és hű elkötelezettje az igaságnak és becsületesének, azt beszélik fenségedről, hogy olyan mint egy szentséges angyal.

Zel látta hogy célba ért Améliának úgy csillogtak a szemei, mint egy gyereknek karácsonykor, ha megkapja azt a várva várt játékot.

- Nos ez egyszer elnézem. Haljam, miért kerestetek fel?

- Feltételezem hercegnő, emlékszel erre a férfira. – Zel Gourryra mutatott.

- Ő… - Amélia gondolkodott egy darabig aztán felcsillant a szeme – az a harcos aki azt a gyönyörű szobrot adta nekem.

- Örülök, hogy újra látlak kapcsolódott be Gourry is a beszélgetésbe – Végül is megtaláltad az édesapádat, igaz?

- Igen. – Mosolygott Amélia majd tekintete visszasiklott Zelgadisra. Gourry ezt észrevette:

- Ő egy …izé…hát…barátom. Zelgadis.

- Fenség igazán röstellem, de sürget az idő. – Szólt közbe Zel

- Térj hát a tárgyra.

- Azért kerestük fel fenségedet, mert kérni szeretnénk egy apóságot. Az a helyzet hogy a szobor, amit Gourry önnek adott szóval szükségünk lenne rá. Tudja egy barátunk életéről van szó. Kérem fenség! – Zelnek egy kicsit fura volt, hogy így beszélget Améliával, de nem volt más választása még mindig értelmesebbnek tűnt, mint azzal beállítani: Szia kislány! Régi barátok vagyunk, csak nem emlékszel ránk. Nem adnál kölcsön valamit.

Amélia egy darabig csak nézte Zelgadist. Olyan furcsa ez a fiú gondolta. Mindenki ilyen hangnemben beszél vele, az ő szájából mégis olyan abszurdnak tűnik. Maga sem tudta miért de hitt neki, és segíteni szeretett volna, csakhogy:

-Én nagyon szívesen segítenék, de sajnos a helyzet az, hogy egy éve majdnem háború tört ki Seyrun és egy szomszédos királyság között. Végülis elkerültük és meg tudtuk egyezni de a béke érdekében kénytelen voltam megválni a szobortól. Én nagyon sajnálom de nem tehettem mást.

Zelgadis nagyot sóhajtott az még rendben hogy Gourry de hogy már Améliában sem lehet megbízni. Ez a világ fenekestül felfordult. Amélia észrevette rajta az elkeseredettséget és megpróbálta felvidítani:

- De ha bármi másban módomban áll segíteni?

- Köszönjük Amélia hercegnő. Csak annyit áruljon el kinek adta a szobrot. – válaszolt Zel leverten.

- Soana hercegnőjének Ma…

- Martinának? – vágott közbe hitetlenkedve Zelgadis. – Ez már nekem is sok!

Gourry és Amélia is csak pislogott. Ekkor hirtelen berontott Filionel.

- Amélia az óriások és a Goblinok megtámadták a várost – Segítség kell!

Zelgadis csak pislogott:

- Azt hittem Seyrunban béke van.

- Csupán csak látszat az óriások már jó ideje garázdálkodnak a környéken megtámadva a békés utazókat. Eddig nem sok mindent tehettünk, meg volt kötve a kezünk aztán egyre bátrabbak lettek nem egyszer megpróbált egy kettő bejutni a városba, azokkal könnyedén elbántunk, de ez most szervezett támadás.

- Akkor mire várunk – vágta rá Zelgadis – Gourry gyere ide! – de még mielőtt Gourry felfoghatta volna Zel megragadta a kezét és elmondta a lebegés varázslatát.

A következő percben már a város felett repültek. Zel elégedetten nyugtázta, hogy Amélia ott van közvetlen mögöttük.

Régen ilyet soha nem mertek volna – morfondírozott Zel – azt a Seyrunt amit én ismerek nem merték volna megtámadni. Ez is az én hibám, istenem miért nem gondolkoztam, miért nem láttam előre? Tessék megint hülye voltál, mint mikor bedőltél Rezonak, az időutazás nem gyerekjáték tudhattam volna. Hogy követhettem el kétszer ugyanazt a hibát, de ezt rendbe hozom ha beledöglök is.

- Gourry ugye meg van még a kardod. – Gourry csak némán bólintott.

A csata nem sikeredett hosszúra, mikor az ellenség rájött nincs esélye visszavonult. Zel nem volt benne biztos, de mintha Amélia ügyesebb lett volna, határozottan kevesebbet szónokolt és többet harcolt, mint emlékeiben. És jóval kevesebbszer esett fejre, ami ezt igyekezett alátámasztani.

**4. Fejezet**

Mikor a csatának vége lett Filionel nem győzött hálálkodni. Egy estélyt akart adni a tiszteletükre de Zel udvariasan visszautasította, és már fél órája gyalogoltak. Gourry meg fél órája folyamatosan csak siránkozott:

- Legalább ebédre maradhatunk volna. Éhen halok.

- Ne légy már gyerek sietnünk kell.

- De hát tengernyi időnk van?

- Na igen de mi van ha épp most adja tovább valakinek, akkor az idők végezetéig loholhatunk utána. Erről jut eszembe: Már negyed órája észrevettelek úgy, hogy nyugodtan előjöhetsz.

- Most kihez beszélsz? – értetlenkedett Gourry.

Ahhoz, aki a bokorban bujkál. – Zel csak várt de semmi – Nem szeretnék még egyszer szólni. – csattant ekkor már dühösen Zelgadis hangja.

Megrezzent a bokor és Amélia lépett ki az útra. A pont ugyanaz a fehér ruha volt rajta mint mindig ha utazgattak. Zel pedig ismét megjegyezte, hogy vannak dolgok amik sosem változnak „szerencsére" (bár ezt félve tette hozzá).

- Amélia – szigorú volt a hangja – mit keresel itt?

- Én csak segíteni akarok.

- Apád tudja hogy itt vagy?

- Hagytam neki egy levelet.

- Menny haza! – utasította Zel, bár érezte hogy felesleges.

- Nem.

- Rendben – Améliának és Gourrynak is leesett az álla. Egyikük sem gondolta hogy Zel ilyen könnyen kötélnek áll. Tulajdonképpen ő maga is meglepődött. Nem tudta miért, de jobban érezte magát ha a lány is a közelben van. Talán… lehet hogy…NEM- tért jobb belátásra! És gyorsan elhessegette a gondolatot a fejéből.

- Maradhatsz – folytatta hangosan – De azt teszed, amit mondok, vagy fel is út, le is út.

- Az előbb sokkal kedvesebb voltál! – lepődött meg Amélia.

Mert akkor úgy viselkedtél mint egy hercegnő, most pedig úgy mint egy akaratos rossz kölyök.

- Ezt a faragatlanságot – duzzogott Amélia, közben Zel és Gourry elindultak és Zel csak úgy a válla felett szólt vissza Améliának:

- Most jössz?

Amélia duzzogva ugyan de elindult, és bár magának sem merte bevallani de egyre jobban kedvelte ezt a Zelgadis nevű fiút.

Egy haszna volt annak, hogy magukkal hozták Améliát. A Seyruni királyi pecsétre, mint varázsütésre nyíltak meg Soana kapui. És Martina is azonnal fogatta őket.

Martina – Gondolta Zelgadis – Érdekes de ő sem változott semmit és ez a hely sem. Éppen úgy a trónus felett díszelgett Zoamelgustar képmása, mint azelőtt. Vagyis mielőtt Lina felrobbantotta az egészet. Csakhogy most Martina ült a trónusban az apja meg sehol.

- Nos mit akartok? – kérdezte. Martina. Mindenre hasonlított csak hercegnőre nem, gondolta Zelgadis. És Gourry még Amélián volt kiakadva? Elképesztő! De Zel hamar visszazökkent a valóságba, amikor meghallotta Amélia hangját.

- Az a szobor érdekelne, tudod amit tőlem kaptál. Ettől a férfitől kaptam annak idején, és most szükségük lenne rá.

- Egy barátunk élete múlik rajta. – kezdet bele Zelgadis bár jól tudta hogy ez Martinára nem hat.

- Ha életeket ment biztos nagyon értékes. – csillant fel kapzsin Martina szeme. Zelnek erről eszébe jutott Lina és még elszántabb lett.

- Biztosíthatlak hogy csak számunkra értékes, de hajlandó vagyok bármennyit fizetni - Zel félve mondta ki ezeket a szavakat egyszer már jól megjárta a felelőtlenül használt „bármennyit" kijelentésével.

- Hát nem is tudom. – Martina arca savanyú vigyorra torzult.

Nem mennek jól a dolgok gondolta Zel. Megpróbált valamit kitalálni, ha más nem éjszaka visszajön és ellopja, ha sikerül a terve Martina nem is fog emlékezni a szoborra. Bár próbálkozhatnak mással is.

- Nahát az ott csak nem Zoamelgustar képmása a falon? – Martina ledöbbent – Zel elégedetten vette tudomásul, hogy elérte amit akart, felkeltette a lány figyelmét.

- Hol hallottál róla?

- Nem rég egy távoli királyságban jártam, ahol nagyon tisztelik őt. A herceg kijelentette, hogy csak azt a lányt veszi feleségül, akit Zoamelgustar kiválaszt neki.

- Hogy választ ki? – Martina egyre kíváncsibb lett.

- A lánynak idegennek kell lennie, és Zoamelgustar képmásával kell a városba érkeznie.

- És hogy néz ki a Herceg?

- Hát fiatal… - Zel tartott egy ki szünetet csak a hatás kedvéért. – És a hölgyek szerint szörnyen jóképű.

- Hol van ez a királyság?

- Nos,… - Habozott Zel - kössünk üzletet. Én elmondom hol a királyság, te pedig odaadod a szobrot?

Martina zavartnak tűnt.

- Honnan tudjam, hogy igazat beszélsz?

- Nos … nem tudhatod. De gondolkozz el rajta mi van ha igen? Ezenkívül Zoamelgustar nem túl ismert… „még" – tette hozzá gyorsan Zelgadis – és az hogy már hallottam róla, elég bizonyíték nem?

- Hát…

Ez nem fog bejönni, ennyire ő sem hülye.

- Rendben várjatok itt!

Eszméletlen, bevette – gondolta Zel – Martina még annál is hülyébb mint képzeltem.

**5. Fejezet**

- Nem gondoltam hogy ilyen könnyű lesz – motyogta félhangosan Zel, nem hitte volna, hogy Martina beveszi, bár igaz, hogy e mellet kicsikart párszáz aranyat Zelből, de kit érdekel itt a szobor a kezében, és ez minden kétséget kizáróan az eredeti.

- Ugye nem volt igaz? – tette fel a kérdést Amélia.

- Zel hirtelen megállt és megfordult. A szél lágyan lengette a fák lombját, messze a távolban még látszódtak Soana tornyai.

- Tessék? – kérdezett vissza Zelgadis mintha nem értette volna a kérdést, pedig csak odázni akarta a választ.

- Hazudtál neki?

Én csak azt tettem, amit kell.

- De hazudtál.

- Amélia ez… - de nem fejezhette be, mert valaki megszólalt a háta mögött és ezzel a frászt hozta rá (ahogy mindig).

- Igaza van. Szegény Martina kisasszony.

- Xellos! – kezdett elmúlni a sok, amit Xellos feltűnése okozott Zelgadisnak. – Mit keresel itt? Fogadjunk, hogy jól szórakozol – Dühöngött Zel.

Miről beszélsz? – adta Xellos az ártatlant.

- Te adtad annak az embernek azt a varázsamulettet, hogy adja el nekem. Nem igaz? – Zel már a plafonon volt. – Tudtad, hogy ez lesz belőle, nem?

- Nem! Csak sejtettem. – vigyorgott Xellos

- Gondolom nem segítesz nekünk helyrehozni, igaz? – Zel már kifejezetten hasonlított egy pszichopatához.

- Hát izé…nagyon szívesen segítenék, de mostanában nagyon elfoglalt vagyok. – és azzal el is tűnt a semmibe.

Amélia és Gourry döbbenten bámult.

- Figyelj Amélia – kezdte Zel nem túl nyugodt hangon. – Martina így is szép summát kapott azért a szoborért és különben sem egy földre szállt angyal, megérdemelte amit kapott.

Ki volt ez? – szólt közbe Gourry – Egy újabb régi barát?

- Olyasmi. A neve Xellos, és egy szörny.

- Nem nézett ki szörnynek – kotyogott közbe Amélia

- Pedig az, nekem elhiheted.

- Hiszen épp az imént hazudtál, nem?

Zel érezte, hogy emelkedik a vérnyomása, Xellos után ez már sok volt neki:

- Megölöm! Most komolyan. Nem bírom. Én tényleg megteszem. Megölöm!

Végülis Zel nem ölte meg Améliát, de ebben Gourrynak igen nagy szerep jutott. Estére már lenyugodott annyira, hogy Améliának is elmagyarázza a helyzetet. Mikor befejezte látta, hogy lány nem nagyon tudja mit gondoljon, de nem szólt egy szót sem. Helyette Gourry kezdett rá:

- És ez a Xellos fickó ő is veled ment?

- Nem… Miért? – Zelt nagyon meglepte a kérdés.

- Ha sem én sem Amélia nem emlékszünk rád, hogy lehet hogy ő igen? – Zel csak némán ült, erre eddig nem gondolt

- Talán elérte valahogy… Nem tudom biztosan, de ő áll az egész hátterében.

- De miért tette? – kérdezte Amélia

- Azt nem hiszem, hogy Lina kiiktatása volt a cél… Bármilyen abszurdul is hangzik, szerintem Xellos kedveli Linát,valamilyen elfajzott módon… Nem! Biztosan nem ez volt a cél. Szerintem szimplán csak szórakozni akart, volt már rá példa de ilyen messzire még nem ment.

Gondolom azt is elérte valahogy, hogy rá ne lehessenek hatással a változások, így biztosan jobb muri volt.

- Meglenne ehhez a hatalma? – hitetlenkedett Amélia

- Nem tudom.

- Rendben, szóval hogy akarod véghezvinni? – kérdezte Gourry – Csak annyit mondtál hogy kell a bölcsek köve, de hogy fogod használni?

- Mondtam ugye, hogy az amulett eltörött – Gourry bólintott – Nos az egyik nagyobb darabot használom majd és a bölcsek kövével felerősítem, valószínűleg elég lesz.

- Két emberre is? – kérdezte Gourry.

- Miért kellene. Egyedül megyek. - makacskodott Zelgadis.

- Nem hagyhatsz itt!

- És engem sem! – kapcsolódott be Amélia.

- De…

- Nem, ne is próbálj ellenkezni – folytatta Amélia – Azt mondtad a barátaid vagyunk akkor pedig mi is megyünk. – Zel tudta hogy ezzel veszélybe sodorja őket is, de másfelől biztos volt benne, hogy semmilyen ésszerű érv nem lenne hatásos. Igazából örült is, mert nem kell attól félnie vajon képes lesz e megtenni, amit kell.

Így bólintott, majd hozzátette:

- Most jobb ha alszunk, holnapreggel korán indulunk.

Maga az időutazás zökkenő mentesen ment, már ha egy ilyen dolog zökkenőmentes lehet. A varázslat működött és elég erős volt hogy mindhármuk a kellő időbe és helyre érkezzenek. Már csak arra kellet várni, hogy a korábbi énje is megérkezzen. Zel direkt egy órával előbb érkezett, hogy legyen ideje ha esetleg valami balul sülne el. Az idő elég lassan telt. Gourry folyton azon siránkozott hogy miért evett olyan keveset reggelire, (csupán csak a fél étlapot) és hogy most ezért ilyen éhes. Amélia pedig szónoklatot tartott arról, hogy a hazudozás, még ha jó szándékon is alapul, akkor is bűn.

Zel azon morfondírozott, hogy ha betömi a száját és hozzákötözi egy fához, vajon az Amélia listáján a bűn melyik fokozatának felelne meg. De mielőtt még elméleti síkról átültethette volna a tervet gyakorlatba, meghallotta, hogy valami közeledik a fák között.

Saját magát látta amint elfut a fák között.

- Megállj! – kiáltott önmaga után. Mire a másik Zel meg is állt. Ő kilépett a homályból. A másikon látszott, hogy meglepődik.

- Ki vagy te? – kérdezte.

- Te vagyok, azért jöttem, hogy megállítsalak.

- Azt nem hagyom ordított a másik és egy delejgömböt küldött Zel fele, aki még időben kitért előle de elesett.

A másik Zel futásnak eredt, de nem jutott messzire, mert Amélia és Gourry elállták az útját.

- Ez csak egy türk. Nem hagyom, nem állíthattok meg. – és már húzta elő a kardját, hogy rárontson Gourryra. De mielőtt elérhette volna, Zel hátulról leütötte és ő elterült a földön.

- Bocs de most nincs időm elmagyarázni. Mit bámultok? – nézett Zel Gourryra és Améliára. – Segítsetek megkötözni.

- Te így néztél ki elátkozottan? – kérdezte Amélia.

- Igen miért? – Zel hangjába némi düh vegyült.

- Nekem jobban tetszik a mostani éned – szólt közbe Gourry – szerintem ez az alak pszichopata.

- Nem értem miért vagy kiakadva. – kezdte Amélia – ez nem is vészes, sőt szerintem aranyos.

Ez jellemző – gondolta Zelgadis – Rúgjatok még egyet a földön fekvőbe. „Aranyos?" köszi Amélia.

- Segítenétek?

Megkötözték és betömték a száját, hátha idő előtt felébred, majd egy kicsit közelebb húzódtak, hogy jól lehessen hallani.

Zel nem sokára meghallotta, amint a saját hangja ijedten felkiált:

- Te ki vagy?

- A nevem Rezo nem emlékszel rám?...

A szavak lassan elmosódtak. Zel érezte, hogy szédül és alig kap levegőt, valami örvényben forog. Az idő alagútban. A múlt visszaáll, így ő sem utazott ide másodjára, minden visszakerül a helyére. Már nem látott semmit csak összemosódott fényeket. Hirtelen egy puffanást érzett mintha földedért volna aztán csak sötétség, mély fojtogató sötétség.

**Befejezés**

Zelgadis lassan kinyitotta a szemét, félig ülő félig fekvő helyzetben egy fának dőlve ébredt. Amélia a vállának dőlve aludt még, Gourry pedig nem messze a földön volt kiterülve. A lány lassan mocorogni kezdett Zel nem akarta felébreszteni ezért nem mozdult. Még mindig a történtek hatása alatt volt lehet hogy az egész csak álom? Vajon…

De nem tudta befejezni a gondolat menetet, mert egy alak jelent meg a fák között, és a jól ismert hangon elordította magát:

- Ébresztő álomszuszék banda, itt hozom a reggelit . – Lina alakja bontakozott ki a fák között, karjaiban egy rakás frissen fogott hallal.

Amélia kinyitotta a szemét, és mikor meglátta Linát azt hitte menten elájul. Egyfelől emlékezett mindenre a találkozására Lináva a sok kalandra, másfelől arra a világra is ahol sosem találkoztak. Eluralkodtak rajta az érzelmei felpattant és Lina nyakába vetette magát, mire a boszorkány az összes halat elejtette.

- Amélia mi lelt téged? – értetlenkedett Lina

- Jaj Lina kisasszony úgy örülök, hogy újra látom.

- Mi ütött beléd hisz csak horgászni voltam? Amélia? Hallod Amélia?

Nagy nehezen sikerült levakarnia magáról a lányt, de nem örülhetett sokáig, mert ekkor meg Gourry kapta el és egy nagy öleléssel kiszorította belőle a szuszt.

- Örülök hogy jól vagy „kicsi lány".

- Gourry? – Lina csak ennyit bírt kinyögni. A fiú Sapranigdo halála óta nem hívta „kicsi lánynak" és ez megzavarta.

- Mi ütött belétek - kérdezte ismét, amikor már Gourryt is sikerült lehámoznia magáról.

- Csak örülünk, hogy itt vagy. – mosolygott Gourry.

Lina egy ravasz pillantást vetett rá:

- Értem már azt akarod elérni, hogy még több halat kapjál, igaz? De abból nem eszel. – nevetett Lina és elkezdték megsütni a halakat.

Megették a reggelit és indulásra készen álltak:

- Hallottam hogy egy közeli faluban állítólag tudnak valamit a kék bibliáról. – Lina Zelre nézett – Mit gondolsz, utánanézzünk. - A fiú csak bólintott mire Amélia és Gourry elindultak, de Lina még visszafordult Zelgadishoz:

- Figyelj csak? Valami… - Lina habozott.

- Igen

- Valami olyan furcsa az arcodon…ő.. látom már. Egy kő.

- Hm?

- Hiányzik egy kő innen – és Lina Zel szeme alatti részre mutatott. Majd megfordult és elindult a többiek után.

Zel odakapta a kezét és érezte, hogy valóban eltűnt egy, de ez lehetetlen, mióta Rezo megátkozta az ott volt, sehol sem tűnt el vagy fel egy sem, akkor ez most?

Nem töprengett sokáig csak elmosolyodott és elindult Lina után.


End file.
